


Silenced Asides

by MidnightsDeath



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Violence, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders as Pride, Mild Gore, Not Happy, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Threats of Violence, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsDeath/pseuds/MidnightsDeath
Summary: Short pieces that don’t quite fit in the main story but are still canon to the story. They can be prequels or just side events. Doesn’t have to be read for the main story to still make sense.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Silenced Asides

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has a major death in it! There is violence and blood. You have been warned.

A rough slam against the wall was the last straw. Deceit cried out. “Morality, stop. I know what you seek. I can help you.” 

Patton looked from the anxious side that was sitting on the ground. He had him right here, but what could Deceit have to offer him? He didn’t know if he could trust him. “I’m listening. Roman, let him go.”

Roman scoffed and looked between the two. He huffed and let go of Deceit before stepping back. “Fine... but I’m removing our other troublemaker.”

Deceit glared at Roman. “Don’t you touch him. Let him go, and I’ll tell you something that will change everything.”

The two light sides looked at each other. It was like they were talking without talking. Roman finally sighed before going to help Anxiety off the ground. “Fine, come on you rat.” 

Virgil fought back. He wasn’t going to leave Deceit behind. This was the first time he felt so defenseless. “D, I won’t leave you.” 

Morality chuckled darkly. “Oh, kiddo. You don’t have a choice.” He smirked and waved as Roman forcibly dragged Virgil from the room. The younger side shouting for his friend as they rounded a corner and the other two were out of sight.

Patton turned back to the side left with him. He adjusted the black gloves on his hands. He pulled them right again before turning to face Deceit directly. “There. I did it. What do you know?”

Deceit looked at the doorway a bit longer before turning to Patton. “You constantly beat us to ask for one thing. Remus.”

Patton froze at the name. Remus had been the biggest pain in keeping the dark sides at bay. He always fought back twice as hard as any other side. He gestured for Deceit to continue.

“I’ll give you the location to his room on two conditions.”

The older side was skeptic. Would Deceit truly tell him where Remus was, or could it be his standard form of deception? “Tell me what they are, and then we will see.”

Roman reentering the room interrupted the conversation for a moment. “He is back in the dark side.”

A small sigh of relief escaped Deceit. He wiped the blood from his face before talking. “Two conditions. Leave me out of your future attacks. I won’t get in your way, I promise. And don’t tell Remus it was me.”

Morality looked for any hint of lying in the younger side. When he saw none, he nodded. “I can agree to that. As long as you stay out of our way, or possibly even help us more, we won’t hurt you. Now tell me. Where is he?”

Roman had moved closer to listen to what was being discussed. “Where is who?”

“Remus.” Deceit looked at Roman before looking back at Patton. “When you enter the dark side, put your hand on the left wall and follow it. You will reach a hallway. Follow that left wall past three doors. The forth door should feel warmer than the rest. That’s Remus’s room. He should be there.”

Patton smiled and Pat Deceit’s head. “Thank you, kiddo. You have been so good. But if I find out you have lied... let’s just say it won’t be pretty and I really hate getting my hands dirty.”

Deceit gave a nod and stepped back. He wasn’t going to push his luck with Morality and Pride.

Morality looked back at Pride. “Let’s go, Roman. We have someone to talk to.”

Pride smirked and turned to leave the room. He was leading the way. When they entered, they didn’t see Virgil. The other side must have run off when he was alone.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to find the door. It was a lot warmer than the three before. They didn’t even bother knocking before opening the door.

Remus looked up. He expected to see Virgil but was greeted by Patton. “Morality? Why are you here? How did you find my room?”

Patton smiled. “I’m here to talk. I had something I wanted to discuss with you.”

The darker creative side knew he shouldn’t feel hopeful, but he couldn’t help it. He just wanted Morality to tell him he did a good job. It was all he had ever wanted since the split. He still remembered the time before the split when he was good enough for the other sides.

“You know I have been against you since you and Roman first separated, but I think something needs to change. It just isn’t working. Don’t you think so?”

Remus moved from where he was sitting to face Patton better. “It has never worked. It hasn’t been right since we separated.”

Morality’s soft smile slowly turned into a smirk. “I’m so glad you agree. It should only have been one of you from the start. Thomas doesn’t need both of you. Right, Roman?”

“What?” Dark Creativity stood as his brother entered the room. This was not what he meant at all. “Roman, what are you doing?”

Pride drew his sword and held it out at his brother. “I’m only doing what is right for Thomas. I’m doing what I should have a long time ago. What should have happened the moment we split.”

He swung his sword at his brother. The dark twin dodged and ran towards his morning star. His fingers just brushed it as he was yanked back harshly by Roman. Remus kicked back and caught Roman in the nose as he turned to face him once again. “Why are you doing this?”

Two gloved hands grabbed Remus from behind and held him down. When had Patton put the gloves on? “Just accept it. This is the only way you can make me proud. This is the best thing you could do for Thomas.”

Roman let go of his bloodied nose and glared at Remus. “You are such a pest, you know that? But that’s okay. You won’t be one for much longer.” He moved to stand next to his brother. They forced Remus down on his knees. 

The white sword was placed against Remus’s throat. His brother knelt next to him and looked him in the eyes. “It’s okay, Remus. The better creativity gets to win. You are doing the world a favor by dying. This is the only way you will ever be useful to Thomas.”

A smile, a smirk, and a slice were all it needed to end a life. A choked sound escaped Remus as he grabbed his throat. Everything burned. He felt the tears leaking. They burned. He felt the blood flowing. It burned. He felt the hands let go. Their shadow touch burned. It was all too much. He sunk down to rest against his bed. He couldn’t breathe.

Patton moves to look Remus in the eyes. “Don’t worry. You won’t be alone for long. The faster you are all gone, the faster Thomas can be perfect.”

Roman cleaned his sword and looked at Patton. Morality was staring at the side on the floor. It was done. Pride took him by the shoulder and pulled him from the room. There was no point in hanging around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two missed running into Virgil by just a second. He saw them round the corner and heard the choked sobs from Remus’s room.

Anxiety waited no time before running into the other side’s room. He looked around before noticing Remus on the ground. He gasped and shouted as he fell to his knees. “Remus! No. No, no this can’t be happening.”

He pulled the dark side into his arms and adjusted his hold to lean him against himself. He wasn’t going to leave Remus alone. He put his hands over Remus’s own on his neck.

The dark twin looked up at Anxiety. He felt cold and hot at the same time. He was just grateful not to be alone. He tried to talk but couldn’t. It hurt too much. He closed his eyes. He could feel his hands getting weaker. This wasn’t going to take long.

Virgil couldn’t stop crying. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t help. He could feel Remus slipping away with each drop of blood sliding between his fingers. “Re, I’m here. I won’t leave you. It’s gonna be okay. I know it will. I know it. You promised all of us would be okay together. So it’s going to be okay.”

Remus felt calmer like this. It felt okay. He relaxed into Virgil’s hold. He let himself give up. If he had to accept the end, he was glad it wasn’t alone. There was one more sound from Virgil and then nothing.

Anxiety couldn’t tell exactly when Remus had gone, but as he felt the temperature fade away and the body in his arms grow cold. He knew he had lost his best friend. The tears hadn’t stopped since he had entered the room. 

He only sobbed more as the blood finally stopped flowing. This was it. There was nothing more he could do. He was supposed to protect Remus too. He couldn’t even do that right. He was a failure. “I’m so sorry, Remus. I should have been here for you. I failed you.”

Virgil sat there for another twenty minutes. He didn’t have the strength to get up. He couldn’t just leave Remus’s body here. He couldn’t do anything. It was too quiet, too cold and too dark. Until it wasn’t.

“Anxiety?”

The voice was raspy but was definitely there. Purple eyes flew open as the younger side looked down at his friend. “R-Remus?”

He was greeted by an image that wasn’t quite right. Remus was still pale and the blood had grown dark on his neck. There seemed to be the same dark blood under his eyes. But he was awake and he was slowly sitting up.

“Remus? Is that really you?”

A small smile and airy laugh that was barely more than a breath filled the quiet of the room. “Yeah. It’s me Anxiety. I made you a promise. I will always protect you and I’m not going to give up that easy.”

Anxiety isn’t sure exactly what came over him. He surged forward and hugged Remus tightly. “I knew you wouldn’t go down that easy. I was so scared. How are you still alive?”

“I’m not.” Remus slightly hugged back. He was still awkward about physical affection.

“What?” Virgil pulled back to look at Remus again.

“I’m just a ghost. I can’t talk to Thomas like before. I don’t exactly know everything else, but I know I’m not alive. That doesn’t matter though. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. Not without way more of a fight at least.”


End file.
